Infieles
by Amaikurai
Summary: Todos tendrías su reflexión, hacían una cosa mientras acusaban de otras. Pero pronto ya no más todos estaban acusados del mismo crimen.Literalmente Francia ahora tenía el mundo en sus manos. Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

Muajaja... Vengo con otra extraña historia, de mis mas locas ideas. Espero les agrade. En si esto es una introducción.

******Parejas:** Saldrán conforme la historia :)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y mas perversiones de Francia-niichan D:(?)

* * *

Caminaba cabizbaja mientras, pateo una piedra lo suficientemente fuerte para que cayera a unos metros de él. De nuevo había sido llamado pervertido e infiel, así es como conocía al país del _Amour_ y lo era solo que de una forma diferente a lo que los otros esperaban. Porque hay muchas formas diferentes de amar a alguien.

El comedor a la intemperie fue una gran idea, por fin al estadounidense tuvo una idea que no tenía que ver con ser el héroe. Ahí se respiraba el aire fresco y podía verse el azul del cielo. Era un lugar relajante y tranquilo, se escuchaba a las aves cantar y era un día soleado perfecto para estar….¿Deprimido?

Así es el francés lo estaba ¿Como todas las naciones podían ser así con él? para ellos era el pervertido, el que se acostaba con quien sea, que solo era un corriente. Pero sabía que no todo era así, podía sacar su lado tierno cuando el quisiera pero que esperaría que ellos hicieran, cualquier cosa que ahora mostrara estaría marcada como "cosa no debida para menores" o "censurado".

Suspiro, bien no podía quedarse ahí el resto de la junta tenía que volver y seguir enfrentado a los demás, aun quedaba un tiempo para que terminara el receso, decidió buscar a su novio tal vez podían llegar a algo o planearlo. Camino por los pasillos observando varias puertas que estaban cerradas, solo sabía que se usaban la principal por los países mayores y otra para las micro naciones, pero las demás solo estaban vacías, y se ocupaban algunas solamente cuando había juntas por continente o regiones. O eso es lo que conocía. Pero nunca se imagino lo que pasaría.

No tardo mucho en encontrar la persona con la quería platicar, su voz era tan reconocible que basto con escuchar una sola palabra. Al escuchar la voz del inglés que estaba dentro de una habitación sonrió, entraría y seria el perfecto lugar para "charlar" apenas ocurrida la idea. Y millones de recuerdos pervertidos y no vinieron a su mente sobre su pareja. Pero pronto descubrió que Inglaterra no estaba solo.

—Aquí no, Alfred— respondió con respiraciones entre cortadas.

Se asomo por la puerta entre abierta, el par ni siquiera se molesto en cerrarla para evitar ser descubiertos. Podía verlos perfectamente besándose apasionadamente como si no lo hubieran hecho en años y fuera un recuentro entre pareja. Se quedo estupefacto ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos por aquella ranura.

Ahora era él en lugar de la víctima estaba siendo engañado, había obtenido unas ganas de matar a aquellos dos que se amaban en secreto. No lo había sospechado antes, pero si se ponía a reflexionar veía que todo encajaba perfectamente.

¿Qué había pasado con las veces que el británico le había dicho que lo amaba? No, solo eran mentiras para estar con él y el estadounidense, se alejo lentamente de la puerta estaba furioso y apretó su mano con fuerza descargando su ira en eso. Le vieron la cara de tonto, pero claro este no lo iba a permitir.

Extrañamente sabia todas las relaciones que tenían entre si todos los países y sabia con quien justamente ir para vengarse del americano. Una nación muy celosa de eso, mataría al chico sin dudarlo, soltó una risa malvada mientras movía sus dedos como todo un villano que se le acababa de ocurrir un maligno plan.

Se volvió a encaminar por los pasillos, buscando al país al que le diría la verdad, tendría un poco de tacto con él no quería verse involucrado, pues eso no le convenía. Comenzó su búsqueda por el edificio para encontrarse con la "actual pareja" del amante de las hamburguesas. Abría las puertas con sumo cuidado, para observar su interior y ver si allí se encontraba este, pero sorprendentemente lo único que encontraba era personas siendo infieles a sus parejas. Así que Inglaterra y Estados Unidos no solo eran los primeros ni los únicos en ser descubiertos en sus amoríos, sino cada nación que era adulta.

Eran increíbles todas esas parejas amando a otros mientras suponían que tenían un Amor único. Eso era algo imperdonable en el amor, y claro su país no dejaría las cosas así, no, no solo se vengaría de su traición sino que sacaría a la luz todo lo descubierto. Todos tendrías su reflexión, hacían una cosa mientras acusaban de otras. Pero pronto ya no más todos estaban acusados del mismo crimen.

¿Cómo se atrevían a llamarlo pervertido infiel, cuando ellos lo eran más que el mismo Francia? Decepcionante. Salió de la construcción sin importarle que la reunión ya hubiera comenzado, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que estar discutiendo sin llegar a nada en una sala de locos, lleno de infieles. Porque eso eran aquellas naciones. Literalmente ahora tenía el mundo en sus manos.

Tal vez siempre supo que su novio y el amante de las hamburguesas tenían algo, que no solo esas discusiones eran de odio sino que era una clave en la cual se decían lo mucho que se amaban. Pero su amor por él no lo hacía dudar, oh error cometido por Francia.

Pensó en volver a casa e iniciar sus investigaciones, sin que entrara muy a fondo de los asuntos personales de todos o todo fracasaría y no sería solo el pervertido, infiel si no también espía que se mete en los asuntos amorosos de otros. Y eso no estaría bien. Tenía que haber una forma de tener pruebas sin tener que verse a chismear por las casas o seguir personas y en su mente se formo la idea de quién podría ayudarle a desmentir al mundo entero de sus travesuras. Sonrió con malicia, causando que los espectadores que caminaban por la acera de la bulliciosa ciudad de New York lo vieran como un loco.

Lanzo un aire de grandeza al encontrarse frente a frente con la casa que tenía todas las pruebas necesarias para comenzar lentamente y poco a poco. La próxima junta mundial seria todo un revuelo lleno de sorpresas. Pero antes debía programar una cita, para comenzar con su venganza hacia el norteamericano. Tomo su celular y busco en la larga lista de contactos presiono el botón de llama y espero la contestación mientras escuchaban un timbre. Por fin alguien al otro lado de la línea hablo.

— ¿Si?— su voz sonó con un acento extraño, pues contesto en ingles y ese justamente no es su lengua natal, pero así contestan los países a llamadas internacionales.

—Habla Francia, me gustaría que nos reuniéramos tengo información que podría serte muy interesante….

Sin duda el mejor día de su vida había llegado, tantos años de ser alguien que es llamado y conocido por los demás de una manera no muy buena, de que algunas de sus ideas no fueran tomadas en cuanta y que a veces su opinión tampoco.

* * *

¿Review?

Pobre Francia es un pervertido según las naciones, cuando todas las demas tambien es momento de Francis de tomar venganza :K

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Uff~ Tarde pero es que entre examenes, depresiones(?) y falta de inspiracion no pude actualizar pero volvi. Espero les agrade talvez solo tenga maximo 4 capitulos o 3 :)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?)

* * *

Se asomo dentro de la casa, parecía no haber nadie. Y era exactamente eso estaba vacío. Sería complicado obtener las pruebas necesarias, mas si las personas que las tiene está involucrado en sus planes de desmentir a todos. Pero supuesto que negaría su ayuda. Pronto pensó en alguien, sería útil además él no se veía involucrado en todo eso. Sorprendentemente era el único fiel. O es lo que conocía. Volvió a tomar el celular y marco a su número.

— ¿Hola?¿Francis?— contestó con una voz casi de susurro.

—Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos. Necesito ayuda con algo. — hablo con toda naturalidad.

—Está bien— respondió tímidamente ocasionando que el Francés mostrara una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Nos vemos en mi casa en 2 horas. — y colgó.

Ahora debía tomar un avión de vuelta a su hogar. Mientras tanto el chico iba a preguntar qué era lo que ocupaba pero le dejo ahí, sin poder contestar. Suspiro y salió para la casa de Francis.

—Vámonos, Kuljimisho.— cargo al oso polar entre sus brazos— Canadá—respondió a la pregunta que siempre hacia su mascota.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en espera del canadiense faltaba media hora para el encuentro, pero pensó que este al menos llegaría más temprano. Y estaba en lo correcto pronto lo vio doblar en la esquina y corrió a recibirlo. Este se sorprendió de la bienvenida, solo atino a decir un tímido hola. Francis observo a los lados para vigilar cualquier sospechoso en el perímetro.

—Bien, aquí afuera no podemos hablar ven entra. — le jalo al hacia el interior de su hogar.

Se encontraba observando el interior de su casa, era cálida y acogedora. Sonrió ante los recuerdos cuando visito por primera vez a su ex tutor. Era solo un niño pero estaban claros en su mente. Aun continuaba intrigado ante la propuesta que acaba de recibir hace unos momentos y la extraña actitud del hombre.

— ¿Leche o azúcar?— dejo la taza en frente.

—Azúcar, por favor. — el francés sirvió tres cucharadas. Era hora de comenzar a explicar sus ideas.

—Bien Matty. Quiero que me ayudes. Sabes cómo la gente me conoce. — dio una pausa.

— ¿Como un pervertido, que está con cualquiera y tiene mente sucia?— Se decepciono Canadá pensaba lo mismo. Pero se repuso y continúo.

—Si. Pero acabo de descubrir que no soy el único— el chico mostro una expresión confundida— Me he enterado de cosas…Sin querer… Sin embargo planeo usarlas como enseñanza a las naciones. ¿Me ayudarías?

Matthew dudaba que clase de venganza, si así se le podría llamar, era esa. Vacilo ante aquella loca idea. Era algo cruel hacer eso, pensó en las consecuencias que traería eso.

—Francis. ¿Qué ocurre si se enteran de que hiciste eso? Además son cosas personales…Y…

—Pero dime Matty no es justo—interrumpió al chico. — que juzguen a alguien cuando ellos también tienen ese defecto. Solo será una lección, no diré que tú me ayudaste. Sera nuestro secretito— guiño un ojo. Tal vez así convencería al canadiense.

Siguió pensativo ante la propuesta del galo. Pero debía aceptar que este tenía algo de razón. Bebió de la taza mientras ponía sus pensamientos en orden y concluyo en una decisión.

—Acepto. Te ayudare.

—Perfecto— Sonrió Francis, ahora solo le explicaría su plan al menor y comenzaría la siguiente junta no sería igual.

Al día siguiente había planeado una reunión con cierto país, si bien convencer a Canadá era bueno, tendría de donde obtener más pruebas con este obtendría su venganza contra el amante de las hamburguesas. Reunirse con la pareja de Alfred era el tema que rondaba en su mente ya después de pondría en contacto con Matthew para saber las nuevas.

Fue fácil convencer al chico con solo unas palabras sin embargo debía tener tacto con ese tema, y a su favor tenía la ventaja de ser él también una víctima de las infidelidades. Se miro al espejo debía verse presentable seria en su casa la en donde se encontraría con el él, tenía todo preparado una pequeña cena fue lo único que se le ocurrió para poder lograr que aceptara. No eran muy amigos sin embargo en los últimos años no se han llevado tan mal.

El timbre le hizo prepararse para lo que acontecía, se aclaro la garganta y bajo a recibir a su invitado a cada paso su nervios le comenzaban a dominar. Este no es un tema con que se hable con facilidad.

—_Bienvenu mon ami,_ a mi humilde morada. Pasa, siéntete como en casa.— Sonrió para recibir a la visita.

El joven entro y observo el lugar, no confiaba mucho en el francés pero de algún modo le convenció, parecía importante lo que le diría. El galo le mostro el comedor, dejo que tomara asiento, el otro se quedo viendo la deliciosa comida que le mostraban sabia que Francis era de los mejores cocineros no tenia porque dudar del sabor de los alimentos.

—Bueno…esto—no sabía cómo comenzar. Había llegado el momento de dejarle en claro. — México…lo que sucede es que descubrí a _mon ami Amerique_ estando con Arthur.—se quedo en silencio, lo había dicho todo y ni siquiera la cena había comenzado. Sabía lo celoso que era Juan ante su novio. Pero fue lo mejor y no se arrepentía.

— ¿Qué?— su rostro era confuso, aun estaba comprendiendo lo que le habían dicho.— ¿Estás diciendo que Alfredo me engaña con ese estúpido cejón?

—Lo descubrí en la última junta mientras buscaba a _mon cher Anglaterre _descubrí la infame traición, sabía que tenía que decirte a ti todo, pero vamos yo tampoco puedo creer que _Anglaterre _me haya hecho ese acto tal cruel—fue tan dramático y aun mas cuando saco su pañuelo rosa y lo mordió gaymente.

El otro se quedo en silencio, por un momento sintió pena por el americano, pero este se había atrevido a tocar a SU Arthur y no lo permitiría. Esperaba la repuesta de su invitado aprecia estar completamente hundido en sus pensamientos había recibido una noticia sorpresa.

—Bien. Gracias por todo. —el mexicano se levanto y estaba dispuesto a irse, no quería hablar con alguien en ese momento ya aclararía todo con Alfred después. Sin embargo el francés le detuvo.

—_Mexique. Mon ami_ porque no hacemos algo contra ese Americano, solo hay que darle una lección. Te parece.

Ahora veía las intenciones del galo, pero debía aceptar que este tenía razón Estados Unidos debería aprender que con los sentimientos de la gente no se juega. Tomo su mano, para aceptar la preposición.

—Bien Francisco, solo que con una condición…

Miro las fotos de nuevo una y otra vez seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, cada imagen se grababa en su mente, nunca en su vida se imagino con encontrar todo eso. Matthew había enviado las pruebas que había conseguido la última semana, fue una suerte no fue descubierto. Hubo una ocasión en que sus planes estarían arruinados cuando Prusia se encontró a Canadá cerca de los nórdicos. Pero por suerte gracias a su invisibilidad no fue visto. Francia tenía en sus manos una colección tal vez mayor que la húngara, o es lo que creía.

Juan vio con sus propios el engaño en el cual el estadounidense le ocasiono, no hizo nada en ese momento sabia que Francis ya se encargaría. Por supuesto que se vio envuelto y encontró más pruebas en casa de Elizabeta, por suerte ella no se encontraba pero regreso antes de lo previsto y solo pudo tomar unas cuantas fotos y salió del lugar, la húngara nunca se percato.

Ahora todo estaba listo. Comenzó a hacer la presentación de todo lo que obtuvo, el día final estaba cerca y ya no podía perder el tiempo solo de imaginar los rostros de todos y las sorpresas que verían. Sonrió con malicia ante esos trozos de infidelidad que ahora poseía, solo unos días para la próxima junta mundial. El día en que todo cambiaria.

* * *

¿Review? :3

¿Que les parece? Bueno tal vez el proximo capitulo este largo pues quisiera explicar muy detalladamente todo lo que Francis hará~

Moi~ Moi~

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Okei Okei ;w; No merezco perdon, tarde mucho, lo sé. Pero tuve vacaciones, y en ellas no hago nada. Volvi a la escuela por lo tanto que comiencen mis Fics y publicaciones XD

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?)

* * *

Entro en la habitación con una gran sonrisa caminando con un gran orgullo sin duda, todo estaba perfecto. Se detuvo en la pared principal de la sala de reuniones mientras sentía la mirada de los presentes clavarse en él, ese muro estaba a la vista de todos ¿Quién no le observaría si entro con un gran papel en mano del tamaño y comenzó pegarlo? Oh Si! Ese era su día, tanta espera, desvelos y ayuda de ciertas naciones, mostraría todas esas infidelidades.

Un día largo estaba por comenzar aun recordaba todas esas veces en que fue tachado y hasta en ocasiones marginado de algunos lugares. Si como no, él era el más pervertido, loco sexual y violador de todos. Ja! Como le hacían gracia todos esos recuerdos conservados en su casta mente, que lo era si la comparaba con la del inglés o hasta el callado de noruega.

Ocupo su logar retomando una actitud seria mirando con concentración hacia el frente de la junta, como si de verdad prestara atención, aunque en su mente saltaba como chica por un campo de flores regocijándose en pura felicidad. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio desde que entro el francés hasta que tomo asiento y esa actitud extraña, algo se traía. No, eso no era normal, no había acosado a nadie, ni intentar conquistar a alguien.

Arthur sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo al ver esa expresión de total seriedad había estado raro desde la última junta, causo algo de preocupación cuando dejo la reunión a la mitad, y más al sexi inglés de su novio. Aunque no lo aceptara tenían una relación amor-odio claro no se lo diría directo, sin embargo el francés siempre se lo recordaba mas los últimos días no supo ni rastro de él.

—Hey! Wine bastard! ¿Que estas tramando?

Eso debía ser algo había planeado y aunque estaba en lo correcto, Francis solo continuo esperando. Se profundizo de nuevo el silencio y las palabras de Arthur quedaron olvidadas en él. Siendo completamente ignorado por el galo.

—Hahahaha!— rio estruendosamente Alfred— Debemos continuar! Yo comienzo!

— ¿Por qué tienes que empezar tu? ¿Da?

—Porque soy el HERO! Duh! Pero es algo que tu pequeña e inútil mente comunista no pueda entender.

— ¡Alfred Callate! Bloody Hell!

Esperaban la interrupción del francés pero este ni se inmuto continuo mirando fijamente al frente. Eso en verdad era escalofriante. La junta continúo con anormalidad ¿Por qué anormalidad? Pues siguieron como se debía y no hubo discusión solo un pequeño pleito entre Dinamarca y Sucia sobre quien saltaba más alto. Si nadie sabe qué pasa en la mente del danés.

Pero de nuevo regresando a Francis, las ansias ya comenzaban a mostrarse. Siempre mantuvo su vista al enfrente, ignorando a cualquier distracción. Coloco sus manos en una posición de concentración.

Algunos comenzaron a apenas notar la extraña actitud, casos como el de Alfred. Se aceraba el turno de exponer sobre las finanzas, había hecho su trabajo. Se levanto con profesionalismo y comenzó a explicar la situación. Ya era una realidad para todos Francis estaba loco, si eso explicaba todo.

—Esperas que creamos que has cambiado, stupid wine bastard…—interrumpió Arthur con esa sonrisa malévola— si ahora comprendo todo… Tú extraña actitud…Es simple!

* * *

Ahora se preguntaran ¿Por que mierda esta tan corto? Pues necesito, bueno quiero que me digan parejas que quisieran salieran en este Fic(Se aceptan TODAS) Ademas estoy pensando poner momentos sobre ellas, como recuerdos o algo asi XD

Asi que quiero sus reviews e_é Pidan todas las que gusten, hasta las que parecen imposibles XD


	4. Chapter 4

Oh por Odín! Sé que no mereczo que me perdonen, pero este capitulo creí sería el último mas creo no será así .. Y estaba nerviosa por tener parejas nuevas espero no haya nada OoC que me esforcé leyendo sobre estas parejas y no las controlo bien mas quería complacerles :D Y qui esta el resultado de borrar y reescribir muchas veces el capitulo y de días en los que estaba deprimida...

-se oculta bajo una piedra- Así que aquí esta este No ultimo capitulo(?)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, junto con sus personajes no me perteneces(por desgracia) son de Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, si no habría mucho mas romance, y los Nórdicos conquistarían el mundo :K(?)

* * *

Comenzó su presentación, mostró las gráficas financieras de los últimos meses con profesionalismo. Estaba tan orgulloso. Los países le miraban atentos, aun dudaban sobre su nueva actitud. Todos observaron al inglés cuando se levanto proclamando su descubrimiento.

—Esperas que creamos que has cambiado, _stupid wine bastard…_—interrumpió Arthur con esa sonrisa malévola y apunto al mencionado con dedo acusador— si ahora comprendo todo… Tú extraña actitud…Es simple!

Se quedo en silencio al no tener una excusa. La verdad sabía que planeaba algo pero no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba, pensó que al hablar así Francis lograría ponerse nervioso y soltar todo. Pero no se inmuto, solo miro su némesis-novio a la espera de su respuesta. Este la verdad sentía curiosidad nunca había visto a Arthur actuar así, parecía preocupado…

—_Oui Anglaterre_… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?— solo unos momentos y todo comenzaría.

No funciono, ahora tenía que idear una escusa para librarse. Sin embargo su mente se puso en blanco, no sabía ni que inventar. Suerte que la reunión acabo, todos estaban extrañados por lo que había pasado que ya querían irse sinceramente poco les importaba el hecho de Francis cambio. Se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares, pero una voz les detuvo.

—Honhonhon~— rió Francis deteniendo el paso de todos. —Aun no hemos terminado…

Comenzó una ola voces preguntándose qué es lo que haría, así que Arthur tenía razón esa nueva actitud se debía a algo… No les preocupo lo mínimo hasta ahora.

—Les pido tomen asiento. —puso unos papeles en orden y comenzó su discurso, aquel que había hecho con una semana de anticipación observando a cada rostro en esa sala como cambiaba a una burla pues era gracioso ¿Francis hablando de la Infidelidad de otros? No lo creía nadie.

—Esto es inaceptable, se levanto Alemania. —un silencio abordo el lugar. — ¿Cómo esperas que creamos esas cosas?

Francis le miro directo a los ojos, no esperaba tener que usar eso se sentía algo cruel pero debía decir la verdad sabía que nadie le creería y tenía que idear una forma de demostrarlo. Oh! Si ese gran momento era ahora.

—No quería llegar a esto… Pero en cada escritorio hay un sobre, lo que contiene puede impresionarlos. Así que véanlo con cuidado…—advirtió.

En seguida se oyó un papeleo por toda la sala, y los rostros de los países cambiaron de un color rojizo. Miradas asesinas se veían venir e intentos de asesinato.

— ¿Qué es esto?—grito alterado Alemania sin creer las imágenes que tenia, SU Italia estando con otros personas.

—Ve~ Alemania porque estabas con Austria y Gilbert…y…—comenzó a llorar. Apenado y molesto Ludwig abrazo como forma de disculpa no podía echarle en cara las cosas que descubrió en el sobre.

—Kesesese~ Soy tan _awesome_~— rió Prusia al ver que varios le miraban, si él había salido con todos ellos. Dígase un señorito sonrojado, una húngara molesta, un tímido Canadá en la esquina olvidado, Rumania sonriendo hacia el de forma picarona, Romano a punto de lanzarle un tomate, un danés pidiendo ayuda…. Si el juntarse con Francis lo hacia un experto en el _Amour_~

Se sentía tan poderoso sin sabía que era inevitable el enamorarse de él. Hasta él se hubiera enamorado de sí mismo. Y es que alguien tan awesome podría tener varios amoríos, tenía que aceptarlo nadie era como su señorito Podrido pero era un hombre y tenia necesidades. Como si nadie lo hubiera hecho antes. Sin embargo algo en su interior le hacía sentir mal como si de un error se tratara. Miro a Roderich unos lugares más alejado esa expresión de tristeza, normalmente se expresaba con algún instrumento. Mas esta vez su rostro lo haría por él. Su corazón se detuvo al observarle, y un sentimiento de culpa le invadió…

—Vlad…!—se levanto molesto un búlgaro al ver como sonreía a Gilbert. El chico solo se quedo en silencio.

— ¿Celoso, cariño?— se abrazo a Nikolai.

—Yo…Yo solo quiero saber que significa esto!— ese rumano lograba hacerlo enojar, no es que estuviera celoso. No. Solo no era amigable que se insinuara a otros.

Era ya largo tiempo con el que había pasado al lado del rumano, a veces no lograba entender esos comentarios sádicos y ácidos que oía cuando discutía con la húngara, mas su corazón sentía un amor por el menor. Ver aquella sonrisa traviesa y a la vez tierna. Sin embargo esta vez estaba seguro de que tendría que mostrarse molesto, a que se debían aquellas imágenes. Ese rumano sin duda se las pagaría…

Todo se lleno de discusiones, matanzas, odio, peleas, explicaciones. Era todo un alboroto.

—Nor!~ Te juro que fue el alcohol!—se excuso al sentir una perturbación en el ambiente, el chico invoco a su troll.

—A si? _Bror_…Cuéntame y tal vez te deje vivir…—le miro fríamente.

—Pero no tú no te salvas, _Min elskede_~(Mi amor). ¿Qué es esto? No creía que fueras capaz de estar con ese estúpido sueco ¿Me has cambiado por él?—le mostro las fotos.

— ¡No cambies de tema!— se levanto molesto y un aura obscura le rodeaba.

— ¡Ruotsi!—Finlandia estaba sin duda enojado— ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho esto?—Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Berwald se sentía culpable de haber hecho llorar a su esposa le abrazo, en un intento de consolarla pero no era la única víctima.

—S' per' tu tam'én t'enes a otr's, ¿No 's As'?(Si, pero tú también tienes a otros ¿No es así?)— miro al estonio que se hacía pequeño en su lugar a causa de la mirada del sueco.

Ya le daría una lección a Dinamarca de no acercarse a su esposa. Mientras en el frente de la sala.

—_Stupid Frog_, ¿Qué es esto?—le mostró al foto a su novio.

—Oh! Salgo bien en esa foto!—escucho la voz de Alfred detrás de él.

—Gringo!—un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del estadounidense, sin duda se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle su celoso novio mexicano.

— México…—no supo que decir así que guardo silencio.

Ya todos sabían que la relación entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra no eran un simple tutor-ahijado. No. Era algo mas una aventurilla.

España estaba en shock, que había hecho él para merecer aquello, boto las fotografías por la sala, esos besos con Holanda, las caricias de Prusia y la aventura con Alemania era algo que ya no soportaba mirar atreves de esas diabólicas imágenes. Se supone que era el novio de Romano! ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer eso? Preguntaba a la nada esperando que fuera una mentira, una broma de su amigo Francis.

—Lovi-Love acaso no soy suficiente para ti…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?— se encontraba sonrojado y para hacerlo enojar más el prusiano sonreía con alegría. Sin duda se sentía culpable sin embargo que mas podía hacer su corazón se dividió en 2. Holanda y España, porque el haberse metido con los machos patatas quería decir que en verdad estaba borracho. O tal vez no…— No es lo que crees! _Che palle_!—esta vez sabía que había metido la pata…

—Fratello~—vio como Feliciano se soltaba de Ludwig para ir directo a él.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver al italiano abrazando a su hermano sollozando en silencio.

— ¡¿Por qué?!— hablo Italia del Norte casi en susurro. —¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME ASÍ!?— No quería perder de nuevo a la persona que más amaba y mucho menos si esas dos personas eran las más queridas para él… Habría sufrido bastante, intento ocultar su dolor con otras personas pero nunca fue feliz. Solo el estar al lado del alemán le hacía sentir confiado.

—Feliciano…—corrió Alemania a su lado. Y el chico rompió en llanto ante los presentes.

Romano no podía sentirse más culpable, humillado en frente de todos por su hermano. Con errores que debía cargar, pero porque él. No tenía la culpa de que sus sentimientos se hundieran en una confusión amorosa. Esa vez los besos en la habitación, gemidos y amores prohibidos, aquel recuerdo que consideraba fue un error. No podía creer lo que hizo con el holandés mas lo deseaba era un fuerte sentimiento que lo guiaba a cometer la infidelidad. Porque todo sabían que Lovino más cerveza es igual a caos el junto con Prusia y Alemania habían acordado el olvidar y nunca hablar de su aventura borrachos sabrían el daño que le harían a su hermano.

En verdad fue algo difícil fue doloroso ver aquellas imágenes y sentir que la persona que amaba desparecería de su vida de nuevo. El recuerdo de un rubio pequeño, un plato de pasta y un campo de flores vino a su mente, trayendo consigo aquel sentimiento nostálgico. Aquella despedida cuyo "Nos volveremos a ver" nunca volvió.

—Hey!—llamo la atención Francis. —Se que todos están molestos. Pero sabía que si solo hablaba no lo crearían y me ignorarían. Me lastimó ver a la persona que mas amaba acostándose con otro—continuo Francis evitando que su voz se le quebrara, porque aunque no lo creyeran por esa persona había cambiado. —Esto es algo serio. Y yo como país del _amour_ me haré totalmente responsable…

Miro a Feliciano y sintió su corazón partirse aquello sería algo duro para los países e incomodo. Sin embargo una idea ocurrió en su mente.

—Quisiera, ayudarlos como consejero. Porque aunque tal vez me hayan lastimado…—miro de reojo con tristeza al ingles, quien solo miro al suelo avergonzado. Nadie más lo noto —Debemos continuar. Porque debemos perdonar y amar…

Parecía que era más que un discurso, algo en el interior de Francis cambiaba, no solo cosas pervertidas ocurrían en su mente. Era el país del _amour_ ¿no? Por eso tenía la responsabilidad de ayudar en problemas amorosos a los demás. Sonrió levemente para calmar a los demás, quienes solo se quedaron en un silencio comprensivo.

—Francia tiene razón, no podemos ir por ahí estando con quien se nos pegue la gana. —hablo Alemania. A loq ue todos asintieron.

* * *

Uff fue lo mas largo que pude hacerlo, esta inutil autora(?) But... Espero les agrade como va la idea y el giro que dio esto...

Francia será doctora corazón~ Sin embargo ¿Seguirá su propio consejo de perdonar y amar?...

P.D: Tengo una obsesion por el BulgariaxRumania *-* Ellos son tan perfectos juntos~

¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
